Forgotten
by Ladyfire101
Summary: Ginevera was always forgotten by someone in her family or by her so called friends. She has changed over the years since the Chamber. This year she will be tested to see where her loyalites truly lie. Draco malfoy is there for her but for what reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ginevera was always known as the youngest weasly, the one who had a crush on Harry potter. All that was about to change. "Ginny" as people called her was lost, tainted though no one could see it. Everyone knew that she had opened the chamber of secrets. That she was possessed by Tom riddle. Then soon people forgot about that incident and Ginny. She felt invisible to everyone even her own brother, her own family. Ginny had grown a lot since the chamber of secrets. With people forgetting her or ignoring her she decided to put that time for good use. In her third year of Hogwarts she started studying magic not only light magic but dark as well. Ginny became fascinated with dark magic and potions. She was top of her class and perfect. Now today was the day they would get their supply list and a surprise for Ginny and the weaslys will come into play.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning

I would like to saythat in this story Dumbledore is alive! Sirius is still dead though!I didn't know how the O.W.L results would be presented cause couldn't find my Harry potter book, so I took a swing at it. If it's incorrect I'm sorry! Thank you for reading my fanfic.

"Ginny, come downfor breakfast!" yelled Molly Weasly

"Coming mom",yelled Ginny in return

"Hurry up, Harry andHermione have just arrived!" Molly yelled again

Ginny thinks Oh great another bloody time I have to act nice to pothead and not it all granger. This is just great! Perhaps they will ignore me like they always do.

"I'm here mom! Hi Harry, Hermione!"

"Hello there Ginny"Hermione said

"Oh, Hello Ginny"said Harry

"How was your summer Harry?" Ginny asked

"What? Sorry didn'thear that."Harry said

"Oh, nothing" Ginny said. How rude of him. Oh, well that's pothead for you. I amgetting rather bored. Hermione, Harry, and Ron keep on talking in whisper. Really, they think I don't know what they're talkingabout. Of course I do it's obvious it's something aboutvoldermont.

"Oh, here comes the letters!" Molly said excitedly

Pig swoops down and lands one letter on each Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's plates.

Ginny looks at her envelope which is bigger then the others. Ginny carefully opens herletter:

Dear Ms. Weasly,

I am proud to say that this year you will not be in sixth year be cause of your O.W.L results you have been moved up to Seventh year. Congratulations! Enclosed are your new schedule and your O.W.L results. Have a magical day!

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Ginny then went toanother envelope, which was supposed to be her O.W.L results.

Potions: Outstanding

Astronomy: Excellent

Defense Against theDark Arts: Outstanding

Ancient Runes:Excellent

Charms: Excellent

Care of MagicalCreatures: Excellent

Herebology: Excellent

Divination: Outstanding

Transfiguration:Outstanding

History of Magic:Excellent

Ginny smiled toherself. She had gotten 10 owls! The highest of all the Weaslys, even higher than Granger!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny dear, what is that you have?" Molly weasly asked

"Just my O.W.L results mom" Ginny replied

"Oh, How many did you get? Five or six?" Molly asked

"I got ten mom," Ginny said

"TEN! Let me see!" Molly said

Ginny hands over the piece of paper so her mom can see. A smile appears on her mothers face.

"Good job Ginny! We must owl your father." Molly said

"You got ten owls?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I did" Ginny said

"How could you? You only took nine classes. "Hermione said

"No, I took Ancient runes as well. Didn't you take that?" Ginny asked

"Yes I did! I got an Excellent" Hermione said

"So did I" Ginny said

"Congrats Ginny. What did you get in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions?" Harry asked

"I got Outstanding on both." Ginny said

"You couldn't have gotten Outstanding in potions me, Harry, or even Hermione got Outstanding in Potions" Ron said

"Well I did. It's not my fault you guys are bad at potions." Ginny said

"Now, Ginny that is no way to talk!" Molly said

"Sorry mom". Ginny said

Sure it's my fault! I can't wait to leave this house!"

"Hermione, Harry and I are going to go supply shopping okay mom?" Ron asked

"All right dear, but Ginny should go with you". Molly said

"Mom, she can go out later!" Ron said

"No, she will go with you and that's final!" Molly said

"Alright come on guys!" Ron said

The four of them floo over to get their supplies.

"Ron, I am going to go in the wand shop okay?"

"What? Oh, alrightwe'll meet you here in one hour." Ron said

"Alright." Ginny said

Ginny made her way overto the wand shop because recently her wand has had a mishap. Shesaved enough money to get herself a new wand instead of used.

"Hello, there how can I help you?" The wand maker said


	4. Chapter 4

I used the following website to help me define Ginny's wand: http/en. Hello I would like to buy a new wand." Ginny said

"Then you have come to the right place! Let us try some out shall we? My name is Mr. Ollivander "

"Alright, Mr.Ollivander " Ginny said

Mr. Ollivander walks over to the shelf and grabs a wand.

"Try this one," Mr.Ollivander said

"Okay" Ginny said

Ginny waves the wand and books fall down to the ground.

"Right, not that one!" Mr. Ollivander said

This process went on and on until it reached the last one that Mr. Ollivander pulled out.

"Try this one," Mr. Ollivander said

"Alright then" Ginny said

Gunny flicks the wand and the books move out but do not fall on the ground.

"Interesting, the wand you hold in your hand is a 12 inch willow and unicorn." Mr.Ollivander said

"A what? I have never heard a name of a wand as such." Ginny said

"Yes, correct because only one was made! Unicorn is a symbol of purity and innocence. While willow represents flexibility and wisdom. Willow wands are used to connect with dreams, visions, and deep emotions. It is interesting that you would get this one. The only one in all of the wizarding world." Mr. Ollivander said

"I suppose it is. How much will it cost?" Ginny asked

"You may have it. You were meant for it" Mr.Ollivander said

"Thank you". Ginny said

"Wait, be very careful! This wand is a symbol of your power. Do not let anyone see it!"Mr. ollivander said

"Why?" Ginny said

"He who must not be named would take great interest in you. He would like to get his hands on someone that rivals Harry's power."Mr. ollivander said

"I don't rival Harry's power though. "Ginny said

"But, you will soon once you bond with your wand your power will grow. Be careful" Mr. Ollivander said

"I will. " Ginny said.

As Ginny made her way out of the shop she headed where she was suppose to meet Ron.

I wonder what I should do. I know I should heed Mr. ollivanders warnings but I just don't see Voldermont taking an interest in me

"Where is Ron?" Ginny said aloud

"Oh, well you look here a Weasly" Draco Malfoy said


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want to talk to you Malfoy" Ginny said

"That's not nice manners for a pureblood even if you are a blood traitor you are acting no better then a mudblood." Draco said

"I am not a traitor Malfoy" Ginny said

"Then what are you?" Draco asked

"Hey Malfoy Get away from my sister!" Ron screamed while running over to where Draco and Ginny were standing. Harry and Hermione followed.

"This is of no concern to you weasel!" Draco said

"My sister is my concern!" Ron said

"Please Ron this is not you business! To answer your question Malfoy I am a traitor to no one. I am whatever I say I am." Ginny said

"If you are so sure you are what you say you are. That why are you like a lost puppy following these three around." Draco asked

"Why do you care Drakie-poo?" Pansy asked

"I don't care just curious. Also I AM NOT YOUR DRAKIE POO!" Draco screamed

"I don't' follow them around people haven't seem to notice that I haven't followed them around since my second year at Hogwarts." Ginny said

"Please, like you don't have a crush on Harry potter there". Draco said while pointing to Harry. "You are still such a child". Draco added on.

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST TIME I SAY THIS TO YOU OR ANYONE! I DO NOT LIKE HARRY BLOODY POTTER! I AM NOT A CHILD! YOU ARE MORE A CHILD THEN I EVER WAS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DEATH, WHILE I HAVE LOOKED DEATH IN THE EYE. YOU DO NOT EVEN REALISE WHAT DARKNESS REALLY IS. YET YOU PROLCLAIM THAT YOU ARE DARK! YOU DON'T KNOW EVEN KNOW WHAT TRUE DARKNESS IS! Ginny screamed while turning around and walking off leaving the trio, Draco and Pansy in a bank stare.

Out of the shadows a hooded figure appears from behind them then disappears with out anyone noticing.

"Master She is ready" Wormtail said to Lord Voldermont


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you certain Wormtail?" Lord Voldermont asked

"Yes she has spoken out against her family and her so called beliefs. I believe she is ready milord. Wormtail said

"The she is ready to know what she is and who she is to become. She will come to where she truly belongs, with us." Lord Voldermont said

"I do not understand milord why is she so important?" Wormtail asked

"Tell me what you know of her wormtail." Lord Voldermont said

"I know that she is strong and powerful but still laughs and jokes and is still naïve." Wormtail said

"Then you have not looked close enough. It is all a façade she feels nothing that she look likes she feels. Se does not fell joy or laughter or happiness. She feels nothing but the emptiness inside of her very soul. She does not know where she belongs. Tell me have you looked into her eyes?" Lord Voldermont asked

"No, I haven't milord it is hard." Wormtail said

"Yes, she makes sure no one looks into her eyes because the eyes are a window into a person's soul. She fears that someone will look her in her eye and see what she feels. Lost and alone. That is why she though her self Occlumency to protect herself" Lord Voldermont said.

"That doesn't explain why we need her milord" Wormtail said.

"I thought that was obvious. You see Ginny is a powerful witch. She is more powerful then Harry potter to be exact. If I am correct she has just received the wand she was meant for. She will be unstoppable. The light doesn't realize this though. They have pushed her right into out hands. She shall be my heir." Voldermont said.

"How will we turn her milord" Wormtail asked

"We won't happen her family in trying to help her will drive her right into our hands. All we have to do is waiting. I will send Draco to help her out as a friend." Lord Voldermont said

"Are you sure that is wise milord?" Wormtail asked

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" Lord Voldermont yelled

"No milord I plead your forgiveness" Wormtail said while begging.

"Draco will protect her, whether she turns or not she will have darkness inside of her that we may be able to use. " Voldermont said

"I will call him" Wormtail disappears

Wormtail enters with Draco by his side. They both kneel down in front of lord Voldermont.

"Draco I have a proposition for you." Lord Voldermont said.

"And what is that my dark lord?" Draco said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I want you to turn someone to our side Draco." Lord Voldermont

Draco bows to his lord and says, "Who is it milord?"

"I order you to turn the youngest weasley to our side." Voldermont said.

"But why? She is of no use to us." Draco exclaimed

"DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT? HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED THE PUNISHMENT FOR THAT!" Voldermont said with rage

"I am sorry milord. I just do not see her usefulness.' Draco said

" You are lucky I still need you yet. Do not concern yourself whether you think she is useful or not that is my decision alone to make. I hope you do understand." Voldermont said while raising his wand.

"Of course milord. I will do anything for you." Draco says then bows down and leaves. He returns to Diagon alley to but some school supplies.

(Draco's Pov.)

_He must have gone mad! To think a weasley useful other then to clean up the floor! What an outrage. SHE IS A BLOODY BLOOD TRATIOR! I wonder what father will have to say about this utter nonsense. I cannot disobey him though. It won't be that hard to turn that littlewitch. After all I am good at changing peoples views on things. _

"Get the bloody hell out of my way!" Draco said coldly to a child who was blocking his way. He watched as the boy looked frightened and began to curl up into a little ball on the floor.

"Who's child is this?" Draco said loudly enough so the whole crown heard.

"Mine sir. I am sorry if he bothered you in anyway. " The woman said then scooped up the child and fled.

_Perhaps I should no have been so cold. But I must if I am expected to succeed on what I am. I will end up killing children most likely. I cannot feel emotion then. I must be going I have a scheme to think up for my little witch. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mother, Ginny has gone mad." Rom said as he walked into the burrow.

"What are you talking about?" Molly said.

"She, well she spoke of darkness mother." Ron said

"She has been acting a bit weird Mrs.weasley." Hermione said

"I will talk with her. But for now you go outside. GINNY! Come down here dear." Molly said

"Yes, mother." Ginny said

"What is this I hear of you talking of nonsense?" Molly said

"Nothing mother, I was just saying something to shut up Malfoy.' Ginny said while looking down at the ground.

"Alright then. Go do something dear I have to make lunch for your brothers. Oh, did you have lunch dear?" Molly asked.

_**Like I am really going to say I didn't after you asked so nicely. **_

"Of course mom." Ginny said

"Good." Molly said half listening.

"I am going outside mom alright?" Ginny said

"Of course dear. You go read a book." Molly said not really listening

"Bye mum." Ginny said while walking out the door.

**_I can't believe she just did that! Then again since when does she care? I can't believe I thought things were going to be different after I got my owls. Nothing ever changes and I am growing tired of it. People always call me "Happy" and "naïve". Well they are ones to call me so. They have no even begun to think about the war. They don't know how many people will die for the sake of the "light" when it really isn't that light. I hate what I have become. Nothing but I shell. I feel nothing but pain and hatred. I wish I could just die. But I won't I tried that once before. I don't care anymore to put up my façade. I don't care about the light. It's getting late I am suppose to meet Percy now. _**

"Hello Ginny" Percy said as she enter a little hut in the forest near her home.

"Hello Percy". Ginny said while giving him a hug.

**_He's the only thing I have that knows me for me. _**

"What is this about Percy?" Ginny asked

"I am undercover for the ministry right now as a death eater. Whatever you hear from now on don't listen to alright?" Percy asked.

"Why? You can get killed it found out! Please don't." Ginny pleaded

"It is my duties Ginny remember I love you!" Percy said

"Be safe please" Ginny said

"Pf course I have to go now." Percy said and left.

_**Just great! What else can go wrong? **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I can't feel anything right now. Nothing. I just read the post. **_

_**Percy Weasley found dead.**_

_**Percy Weasley was found dead Monday night. Killed by aurous who found out he was a death eater. A member of the ministry and personal advisor to the minister. The ministry is issuing no statement at this time. **_

_**THEY CALLED HIM A TRAITOR! I don't know what to do. My family has disowned him. I am making arrangements for his funeral. I don't care what they call him. I got him some land a headstone. I can't believe this but I am inviting death eaters to his funeral. It all happened so fast one minute he said he was undercover the next he's gone. I just saw him one week ago. **_

"Hello Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked

"Why do you ask?" Ginny said

"Oh, I heard running water and hear it was you." Hermione said

"I am fine. Just taking a bath". Ginny said

"Okay Night Ginny" Hermione said.

_**Like she cares. Please. Just making her rounds as Head girl. Tomorrow classes start and I don't even care. How sad is that? Better finish up and send these letters out. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Come in My son" Lucius Malfoy said

"Yes Father" Draco said

"We have informed of Percy Weasley's Death and received an Owl with the Date of his funeral. I hope you have black robes".

"Why are we going to **His** funeral?" Draco asked

"Because he turned Draco I my not like his family but he showed respect to me and his fellow comrades. Our lord trusted him and so will I". Luciussaid

"If his family disowned him who is taking care of these arrangement?" Draco asked

"His sister is Ginevera I believe her name is. At least she shows respect and loyalty to her brother. "Lucius said

"Are we to be polite to her?" Draco asked

"Yes for the time being. I am not sure what side she is on. Perspectives change after a death. I heard him talking about her. Percy was close to her and she was to him". Lucius said


End file.
